The Honeymoon on the Beach
by bloodwrites
Summary: Epilogue to Apprentice on the Island, though you don't need to read that to know what's going on here - other than the fact that B/B are newly married and there's a lot of unapologetic smut. If you're planning on reading the series, here be spoilers!


_**And here it is: that epilogue I promised. This comes in three very smutty parts that will all be posted over the course of this weekend, so... If you don't like M, this is absolutely the wrong story for you. If you do like M, however... Well, you've come to the right place. **_

"Booth." Bones looked at him seriously – lips pinched and forehead furrowed. He grinned.

"I'm better, Bones. Come on." It was possible he might have been whining – but only a little. And it was justified, dammit. "What kind of woman carts her new husband off to Mexico and then refuses to sleep with him."

"The kind who's following doctor's orders," she said immediately. The damned woman had an answer for everything.

He was lying across a big soft bed looking out over the white sands of a beach that, for the better part of the past two weeks, they'd had practically to themselves. Before that, of course, Booth had spent the better part of three weeks in a fucking hospital bed after he'd been shot in the chest and had nearly frozen to death on the most godforsaken Maine island known to man. Then there'd been three weeks puttering around Bones' apartment and being bounced from the doctor to the physical therapist and back again, before Bones decided he was well enough for the honeymoon she'd been promising him for a good two months.

And now, _finally, _the doctor was just about ready to give the go-ahead for Booth to do what he was sure at this point God had put him on this earth to do 'til the end of time: make Dr. Temperance Brennan – bestselling author, forensic anthropologist, and his wife of two incredible weeks – come like she had never come before. Again and again and again.

"It's just two more days, Bones – I'm pretty sure fooling around two days early won't kill me."

"And I'm fairly certain that _waiting _two more days won't kill you."

He wasn't so sure about that. She was getting snippy – which he could understand; he'd be the first to admit he wasn't the best patient. Plus, Bones hadn't gotten anything but that pretty pink vibrator in her underwear drawer she thought he didn't know about, for just as long as he hadn't gotten anything from her. Two months without making love to the woman of your dreams – or even a quick fuck against the bedroom wall with the woman of your dreams, for that matter – was a hell of a long time. There was no question it was starting to take a toll on both of them.

The ceiling fan in their little cabana was going, but Bones still had a fine sheen of sweat on her tanned face and her toned arms and those long, gorgeous legs of hers. Booth swallowed hard and tried to convince himself – and his dick – that another forty-eight hours wasn't really that long to wait.

"How about that sponge bath you promised me way back when?" he asked, flashing his most innocent smile. "That's not breaking the rules – and that damn nurse was sponging me down every time I turned around, so it must be okay."

"I don't believe that's why Nurse Ratchett was so intent on bathing you," she said. She shot him a glare but he just gave her his widest, most innocent smile. If Ratchett had had a thing for him, he sure as hell hadn't encouraged it.

He could tell she was thinking about the sponge bath thing, though. Just the thought of being naked with Bones' hands on him again was enough to get him hard. Of course, at this point a good stiff breeze would have him sporting wood. He didn't push, waiting for her to decide. Finally, she got a wicked little gleam in her eye.

"I'll need some supplies," she said. Her voice was a silky whisper; if Booth wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was now.

* * *

><p>Bones' trip for supplies ended up taking the whole damn day. Booth wandered around the cabana and did his physical therapy routine – twice – and then went out and stretched out with his back against a palm tree and his feet in the sand, watching a couple of local kids splash around in the clear blue Caribbean Sea.<p>

He was just starting to get worried when Bones pulled in at dusk, driving the little VW Beetle they'd rented when they'd first gotten into Cancun. She smiled when she saw him – a good smile, too. Being down here had been good for both of them; just having some time to unwind and forget about all the crap they'd gotten so used to dealing with was nicer than Booth had ever expected. Bones wrote all day; Booth swam and read and fished and walked the long stretch of sand to a little bar on the other end of the beach, where he played checkers with a couple of the locals. He couldn't live his life this way, but right now it was sure as hell a nice change of pace.

The warm air and sunshine agreed with Bones – her skin shone, and he had to take a minute to remind himself to breathe at the sight of her long legs bare beneath a simple sundress that hugged each and every one of her curves in a seriously sinful way.

She ran a hand along the back of his neck when she greeted him, leaning in to kiss him lightly. He pulled her into the kiss before she could get away, one hand at the back of her neck while he copped a feel with the other. She swatted him away, then looked at him with that gleam in her eye that he'd seen earlier.

"You should come in. It's time for your bath."

Oh God, yes. Booth got up from the beach chair, doing his best not to wince at the tightness he still felt in his chest whenever he moved too fast.

Bones caught the look, of course. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Bones – just some aches and pains. I had those before too, remember?"

She didn't look convinced, but she let it go. Before she could start rethinking whatever diabolical plan was brewing in that pretty head of hers, Booth caught her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"I really am okay, Bones."

He kissed her – first her mouth, tasting salt and sweetness and everything good in the world. Then he migrated down to her neck, grinding his pelvis into her hip so she could tell just how okay he actually was. She forgot herself and returned the kisses and he could feel her – warm under that dress, her body soft and firm against him.

"Come inside," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her. "Oh, I plan to, Bones."

That little spark of heat touched her eyes again once she got what he'd said. Bones liked dirty talk – it drove her nuts, as a matter of fact. If he kept this up, he'd have her in bed before the night was out.

She took a step back and turned toward him, walking backward as she quirked her finger his way. "Follow me."

Then, she turned around and walked back toward the cabana, her hips switching back and forth and that little sundress swishing and… Man oh man, he could barely walk.

He followed her inside, more or less the happiest man on the whole damned planet.

Bones headed straight for the bathroom and got the water running.

"I'll call you when it's ready," she said, and basically slammed the door in his face.

Booth sat down on the edge of the bed. He'd never been good at being still before, but these last couple of months had changed that. The doctors told him he was healing faster than anybody expected, but it still felt like a damned eternity to him. Especially when, for most of that time, he'd had to content himself with just lying beside Bones, breathing her in, but never going beyond the occasional make-out session or a little (very little) heavy petting.

Now that he was better, he planned on changing that. And once his time was up – less than forty-eight hours from now, he reminded himself – he planned on paying back all the kindness and generosity Bones had shown him while he was getting better. In spades.

"You can come in now," Bones said through the door.

Her voice was husky, low – he knew that tone. It had been _way _too long since he'd heard it last. He got up off the bed and went to the bathroom door, not sure what to expect. They were supposed to wait until Monday – he was pretty sure she wouldn't go against doctor's orders. This was Bones, after all. But there was no mistaking that voice.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, readjusted himself in his shorts, and opened the door.

"Are you ready for your bath, Mr. Booth?" she purred.

That's right – purred. She'd changed from the sundress to a nurse's uniform that stopped about three inches below her ass and dipped low in the front. Hair up. Hell, she even had a stethoscope. The water was still going, and she'd lit half a dozen candles around the room.

Booth swallowed convulsively. "Bones, I – uh – "

She looked around, those baby blues wide with confusion. "Nurse Brennan, actually," she said. "I spoke with your doctor…" She took a step closer. Booth's palms were sweating. He couldn't take his eyes off the valley between those gorgeous breasts. Jesus. He was gonna die.

Bones put a finger under his chin and forced his eyes back to her own.

"Dr. Steadwell," she said, her voice thick and rich as honey, "said you still shouldn't engage in sexual intercourse for two more days. But other things…" her eyes drifted down, stopping to rest on his already-tented shorts, "are acceptable. In fact, they will help you make the transition back to an active, healthy sex life."

He blinked. Her lips were painted red and her eyes were smoky and… holy shit, he was definitely gonna die. Maybe he already had.

"Huh?" he asked. That's right – Mr. Smooth.

Bones took a step closer. She leaned in, her breasts brushing against him while her lips found his ear.

"Are you ready for your bath, Mr. Booth?" she asked again.

His cock twitched. He wet his lips. "God, yeah."

He started to take off his t-shirt, but Bones stilled his hands.

"You should conserve your strength, Mr. Booth. Let me take care of everything."

The room was steaming thanks to the bath. It was a Jacuzzi bathtub, big enough for both of them, though so far they hadn't tried that – too much temptation, Bones said. Booth had been counting the hours 'til that changed.

She pushed his shirt up over his abs, and he saw the first flicker of real desire in her eyes – just smoldering right now, but it was still there. The shirt went up, over his head. For a second he was blind, and then there she was again – all blue eyes and auburn hair and, Jesus, that outfit. Her hands stopped at the waistband of his shorts. A flicker of uncertainty crossed her face, just for a second. Booth took her hand. Caught her eye and held it.

"I'm okay, Bones," he said, with as much conviction as he could muster. She smiled, a real Bones smile for just a second before the moment passed and, just like that, she was Nurse Brennan all over again.

Her deft little hands unbuttoned his shorts. Unzipped the fly. He was already hard as a rock, and she hadn't even touched him yet.

"There's no reason to be shy," she said with a silky little smile, though her eyes were fixed on the bulge in his shorts. "I am a professional, after all."

Right.

She pushed his shorts down over his hips, following them to the floor so that she was kneeling in front of him. His balls were already tight, his cock so stiff it was pointing up toward his stomach. He wondered for just a second if Dr. Steadwell had any clue just what Bones had in mind when she'd asked if other things besides sex were okay. Maybe he wasn't ready for this after all. But then Bones was looking up at him with his shaft cradled just above those gorgeous fucking breasts, and…

"Jesus, Bones…"

She was as turned on as he was now – he could see it in her eyes. She took his cock in her hand, strong and sure and just tight enough to almost make his knees go out from under him.

"I'll need to conduct a routine examination before we begin your bath, Mr. Booth," she dripped. "You understand – I'll just need to be certain everything is in working order."

He could feel her breath on his hip, one fist still around his dick while the other traveled up his inner thigh. She ran her knuckles over his balls; he swore softly at the feeling, and she smiled up at him.

"It seems your reaction to external stimuli is exactly as it should be," she said. He nodded, but he couldn't actually speak at this point. He waited for her to take him in her mouth – Bones gave one of the best blowjobs known to man, and right now if he couldn't be inside her, he was thinking that would be a pretty damned nice second. Instead, she let go of his cock, stood up and nodded toward the tub.

"Everything looks very good so far," she said. Her eyes never left his groin when she said it. If his balls got any tighter, they were gonna crawl back inside his body. "Perhaps you should get in the bath."

Whether he was ready or not, he wasn't about to argue. He stepped over the edge of the tub and sat down, aching now for some kind of release; he'd take anything at this point.

Bones – Nurse Brennan, he corrected himself with a little mental eye roll – looked at him once he was in the tub. She licked her lips.

"I don't know if I can do a proper job getting you clean from here," she said. She batted her long lashes at him. Booth's hands drifted below the waterline, his fist curling instinctively around his shaft. "Perhaps I should join you."

"Okay," he breathed. He sounded like an oversexed friggin' teenager. But then, that made sense because he sure as hell _felt _like one right now.

And then she started to strip.

Booth slid his hand up the length of his shaft. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to just come then and there, but there was no way he wanted this to be over yet.

She started by taking off her little paper nurse's hat, and then she gave her head a shake and her thick auburn curls cascaded to her shoulders. Booth licked his lips again. The water was hot, one of the Jacuzzi jets hitting the small of his back while the others gave his legs a nice slow massage. Honest to god, he felt like he was in sensory overload.

Bones knelt down beside the tub and leaned in a little, until her breasts were just inches from his face.

"I can't seem to get that top button. Would you mind?"

He swallowed again. Booth had always figured when he checked out it would be at the hands of some dirtbag with a gun… This was so much better than he'd ever imagined.

He reached one soapy hand out of the water and flicked open the single button that barely held her breasts inside the tiny uniform. Underneath, she wore a black bra, her luscious tits practically overflowing the cups. He ran his hand along the silky fabric, moving in closer until his teeth grazed the skin just above her nipple. She didn't move away from him, and he could feel her heart speeding up. Encouraged, he pushed the bra aside so her nipples – dusky rose peaks just begging to be sucked – were exposed. He ran his tongue over the tip, smiling against her skin when he felt her pull in a long, shuddering breath.

"Booth…"

"Mmmm…" He still had his face buried in her breasts. Bones ran a hand through his hair, gentle at first before she pushed him away with a little more purpose. She took a step back. Her face was flushed and he could have driven a truck through her pupils, her chest heaving like she'd just run a 5K.

Once she'd gotten away from him, she had to take a second to pull herself together. Then, she held his eye as her fingers fell to the buttons of her uniform. Sweet Jesus. She flicked open the next button down so that he got the full, glorious view of her breasts. Then the next button, revealing her toned stomach… And lower. Booth was having a hard time breathing by the time she reached the second-to-last button. She smiled at him and took a step closer.

"Would you like to help with these last two?"

He nodded hungrily, though he couldn't have spoken if somebody paid him. Bones stepped to the edge of the tub, her waist level with his head. Booth ran a soapy hand up the inside of her leg, watching the way her eyes drifted shut. With his other hand, he flicked open the next button. The lacy edge of black silk, barely-there panties peeked out at him. His other hand crept higher up her skirt. He was pretty sure she wasn't breathing. When his knuckles skimmed across the scrap of silk covering her mound, she gasped out loud.

"Booth."

His name was barely a whimper on her lips. For a second there, he thought Nurse Brennan had left the building for good. She blinked. Took a step back yet again. Straightened herself out, a sexy little glint of determination in her eye.

"Perhaps I should finish undressing from here."

Booth's hand migrated straight back to his aching cock as Bones unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. She slid her panties down her long legs and then stood there for a second in all her naked glory before she came over and sat down on the edge of the tub.

Her eyes were dark with desire, watching his hand slide slowly up and down his shaft.

"Perhaps I could do that for you," she said. He stilled his hand and met her eye.

"Steadwell really said it was okay?" He sounded less than certain himself, but he almost cried out loud when Bones nodded.

She turned to face him, her legs parted slightly so that he could see how wet she was. He could smell her arousal; it was all he could do to keep himself from burying his face between her thighs, but he managed to keep himself together.

"An orgasm without the physical strain of intercourse is an excellent primer for more rigorous activity."

In other words, she could jerk him off tonight; in a couple days he could fuck her brains out. Right now, that sounded pretty damned good.

"You just need to relax this evening," she said.

She lowered herself into the tub, facing him. Booth slid one hand around her back to pull her closer, the other kneading one perfect, firm, full breast. He leaned in, half-expecting to be rebuffed, but Bones met him halfway and kissed him with the kind of hunger that could make a man go blind. His hand drifted down her stomach and lower while he pressed his tongue inside her mouth and Bones opened to him, stroking with her own tongue while his fingers finally found the tight, wet heat they'd been seeking. She whimpered into his mouth.

He forgot about his own need for a minute, fueled by the desire to see her come unglued under his hands. It had been too long since he'd been able to do that for her. But he'd no more than pressed a callused index finger inside her tight channel than she was squirming away, her hand on his arm.

"Not tonight," she said with a firm shake of her head, her breath coming harder. "Tonight is for you. Tomorrow night, Dr. Steadwell said, we can build up to more… mutual activities."

So… Not sex just yet, but tomorrow he could at least get his heart rate up by getting _Bones' _heart rate up.

She pushed his hands away gently. When she looked at him, Nurse Brennan was just a memory – this was Bones, through and through, and everything she felt for him and everything they'd been through shone in her eyes.

"Tonight, let me do this."

Booth swallowed hard. He rested his arms on the sides of the tub, giving her access to whatever the hell it was she wanted to do to him.

She lathered a washcloth with some of that fruity rainforest soap Booth had come to love, and then just about drowned them both when she decided their positioning was all wrong and she needed to be behind him. Booth did what she said; you didn't argue with Bones, especially when she was naked and wet and sharing a bathtub with you. So, she sat behind him, legs spread, his body cradled in hers. He lay back just a little, careful not to squish her, until she whispered hot and silky in his ear,

"Relax. I want to make you feel good." A shiver ran up his whole body at the feel of her hot breath on his neck.

He leaned back a little more and closed his eyes, focused on the sensation of the hot water enveloping him and Bones' soft body cradling him, her hands washing gently down his body. The washcloth paused just above the scar on his chest – still pink and puckered and a constant reminder of just how lucky he really was. She kissed the side of his neck. Nipped the sensitive skin just below his earlobe. Resumed the sponge bath, the washcloth moving in agonizingly slow circles farther down his body.

"You're killing me here, Bones," he whispered. His voice sounded strained. Her hand was moving up his leg, but now she paused.

"Do you want to come?" she whispered back. Her own voice wasn't sounding all that steady.

He nodded. "God, Bones… This is amazing but, Christ… Yeah. Please."

The next thing he knew she was up again, sloshing bath water all over the place as she nodded toward the step-up in the Jacuzzi.

"Sit there, please," she ordered. No room for argument there. He did as he was told. The water came just above his ass, his aching cock now above the water line.

Bones knelt in front of him. Her hair was wet, her skin shining. She pushed his legs open a little, her hand moving steadily up his thigh until her knuckles brushed his sac and he moaned. She closed her eyes at the sound, like the whole scene was turning her on, too. She kissed and nipped and nibbled her way all the way up his inner thigh, and then wrapped her fist tightly around the base of his shaft. Booth's eyes sank shut. His heart was pounding. She licked all the way from base to tip, her eyes on his the whole time, and then took just the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirled across the slit and then, before he'd really prepared himself for what came next, she took him so deep that he could feel her swallow around him.

His hands fell to her hair, his eyes shut tight, breath coming hard. She began to move – her wet mouth taking him deeper, then sliding back up to the head, then back down again. As her speed picked up Booth arched out of the water, his balls tightening and the pleasure so deep he thought he'd splinter into pieces before he came. When he finally did with a sharp cry, Bones' mouth still around him, he was pretty sure he would never stop. When he was completely, absolutely, utterly spent, she kissed his hip with a cocky little smile.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to move again," he said after a good two minutes of just trying to get his breath back. He leaned his head back against the tiled wall. His muscles had turned to jelly; hell, his whole damn _body _had turned to jelly. He kept his eyes closed, but he could feel Bones when she sat beside him, one hand on his leg. He opened one eye. She was staring at him, obviously freaked out.

"I'm okay," he said. He'd been saying it a lot lately, but there was no doubt in his mind that those two words were the ones Bones needed to hear most right now. He opened both eyes again, but it turned out he didn't quite have the strength to lift his head. "Really, Bones."

"Dr. Steadwell said it might be difficult for you at first – maintaining an erection, I mean. And achieving orgasm." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, a devilish smile on her lips. "Clearly, he was mistaken."

"Yeah, well, Dr. Steadman didn't have you playing dress up for him."

He pulled her to him. By now the bath water was cool and they were both covered in goose bumps. Still, when Bones nestled closer with her head on his shoulder, Booth had a hard time convincing himself it was time to move.

"And you really feel all right now?" she asked. "Because if you're feeling any sort of physical discomfort, you should tell me."

He took a second to evaluate. His heart had slowed back to a normal rate. No major aches or pains. But he definitely felt like he could sleep for days.

"Just tired," he admitted.

She moved away from him. He stayed where he was, watching the easy grace of her body as she stepped over the side of the tub and slowly dried herself off. She handed him a towel. He gave himself a quick rub-down without getting up, his attention still on her. He was beyond spent, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a second to appreciate the gorgeous woman he'd married.

"Best damn move I ever made," he murmured.

Bones looked up in surprise. The towel was wrapped around her now, her hair damp and her face flushed. "What did you say?"

"Marrying you," he said after a couple of seconds. "It was the best move I ever made."

She smiled at that, her eyes lighting up in the way they always did when he said something she liked. "You should get out of there and put something on. Come to bed."

He didn't have to be told twice. It was barely nine o'clock, but they'd started turning in early since they hit Mexico. Mornings, they liked to get up early for a quick swim or a walk along the beach; while he'd been recuperating, Booth was pretty much cooked by the time evening rolled around. Now that he was getting better, though, he wasn't sure how much he cared to change that routine.

Once he'd gotten into bed, Bones shut out the light and climbed in beside him. The ceiling fan spun in lazy circles above them, casting shadows on the walls. Outside, he could hear the surf lapping gently on the shore. He put his arm out and Bones lay down with her head on his shoulder, curling into his body like she'd been molded to fit there.

"If you're experiencing any kind of arrhythmia, you should really tell me," she said, just as he was drifting off. Booth forced himself awake at the obvious concern in her voice. He rolled over to face her, sweeping the hair back from her face.

"It's been almost two months, baby," he said. He kept his eyes steady on hers. "Steadwell said this was the next step, right?"

She thought about that before she nodded. "He didn't suggest the nurse's uniform," she said seriously. Booth pictured the small, grey-haired surgeon back in D.C. and somehow managed not to laugh.

"Yeah – I kind of figured, Bones."

"It was actually Angela's idea."

Big surprise there. He kissed the top of Bones' pert nose and pulled her closer. "You don't say."

"I was afraid it might have been too much, but she said that sometimes too much is just enough. Which seems counter-intuitive."

"Hey, Bones," he said, softer now. He rubbed the small of her back as she curled in closer to him again. "I'm okay," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded, the top of her head brushing against his chin. His eyes drifted shut.

"And next time?" he said.

He got another small nod in response. She wrapped her arms around him. Booth could feel her body getting heavier as she got closer to sleep.

"I can't wait for a whole night that's all about you."

He closed his eyes, already feeling just a little turned on. If she'd put this much thought into his night, he was sure as hell gonna put at least that much into hers. Bones sighed against his chest, her breath whispering past the scar that had almost meant curtains for him.

"I love you," she murmured sleepily.

Booth was sure he'd never get tired of those words. He kissed the top of her head and finally gave in to his growing fatigue.

"I love you too, baby."

_**Know what makes me write faster? You guessed it... Hit the button below and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
